Music of the Night
by Goddess-Kalahira
Summary: On one of Blaine's strolls, he couldn't help be taken over by a voice singing in the night. Slash! Blaine/Mike Bike Chanderson.


**Music of the Night**

**A/N: I don't have a beta letting you know, so forgive me if you notice some mistakes in the fanfic. Also this is my very first Glee fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Everything was going downhill, first he transfer to McKinley because he wanted to be closer to his love of his life, Kurt Hummel. After a few minutes after he surprised Kurt by telling him that he was now attending school, he was greeted by a slushie in the face. From the bitter cold from the iced drink had brought up memories of his time at his old high school before he attended Dalton. After that, he strikes up an enemy within Finn, Sam and Rachel. Also, behind closed doors, he had to deal with Kurt's accusation of him falling for Sebastian. After every argument with his lover, he felt like crap every time and get frustrated with himself for failing his lover and not being the best.<p>

Shortly after, Kurt had ended their relationship, saying that he needs to focus on his future instead deal with someone who isn't faithful to him. After everything crushing down on him, he picked up boxing so he could get rid of his pent up anger with Rachel, Finn, Sam, Kurt, and his dad. In the end caused him to be walking the empty streets under the pouring down rain with the wind biting his bone.

All he felt was the numbness of his body and the chill cold night of December. That's when he noticed a shadow figure standing by a bench, dancing and from where he was standing he heard a strong but sensitive voice singing out.

Curiosity strikes Blaine as he walked towards the direction of the shadow figure, but far enough so he wouldn't be spotted. Once, he was closed enough that's when he heard the voice singing a song that had him recall a memory when his family and him went to see a play and how he remember the actor carry out each note and emphasizes on some of the lyrics so it strike up emotions in the listener.

"Night time sharpens, heighten each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a gasp as he feel the words being carry through the wind and enter his heart. The voice was filled with beauty and knowledge of how to make the listener feel certain feelings. He quickly stopped himself from jumping in and singing along.

The figure had stopped dancing was just stood there like it was staring off to space as the voice began once again.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you live as you've never lived before."

It was like an invitation for him to join in, to join in and let go of his feelings of sorrow and hatred in him. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer towards the figure and closed his eyes as he started to sing.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

The figure had stopped what they were doing and stared at the man who joined in. He walked under the streetlight as he noticed that it was Blaine who had joined him. He couldn't believe that all people, Blaine was the one who found them during the night, singing and dancing.

Blaine slowly open his eyes and as he looked toward the direction of the figure, his mouth went agape as he realized the figure who made him felt free and alive was no other than Mike Chang. Not knowing what to do, part of him screamed to run away. The other part was telling him to continue to sing with the man in front of him. Stepping closer, he realized that Mike had started singing again.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be, only then can you belong to me."

Mike has sung out as he walked closer to Blaine. Almost every verse they sang had brought them closer. Mike had pretended everything was okay with his family and his girlfriend, Tina. But, he couldn't live with a lie for so long. He was upset with his family with everything that has been going on, and also something else happen to him one day which caused everything to fall apart. That he was starting to fall for the shorter man.

Blaine was aware of his surroundings that he started to view Michael attractive and how he wished he played for the home team ever since he and Kurt had broken up. But, he was unaware of the fact that Mike had started to fall for him and that he and Tina had broken up too.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

They were so close to one another to the point that within in one movement they would have kissed. And with the last two verses of the song, they both sang softly together, making a perfect harmony.

"You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."

After the last note had fade away, he felt a hand on his cheek and felt intoxicated as he looked into Michael's dark brown eyes. Closing his eyes and follows Michael's lead as he leaned it. Lips pressed against one another. Wrapping his arms around Michael's neck, the kiss deepen as the night had them meet and forever changed their lives.

Under the streetlight in the pouring rain, two people found each other through a song and share a kiss that will change everything that they have known in their lives.


End file.
